Camilla
'Camilla '''is a nomadic vampire and a former member of the Volturi. She possesses the power to attrack others on her and is the mate of Alexander. Biography Early life Camilla was born in the early 1400s in Turor, England into an aristocratic and financially wealthy family during the reign of King Henry VIII. She was the only dauhgter, and was spoiled by her father. Camilla was later recommended for a position in the court of the Tudor King. Camilla loved being a part of the court and had ambitions to rise. She was mostly attracted to people with power and was later a beloved mistriss by Henry. Therefore, he did well among the other aristocrats and had a promising future. Her life changed when a mysterious men, purportedly from an other court, who made a diplomatic visit in England. The ambassador's strange behavior was attributed to cultural differences, he came out of his quarters only at night, kept a retinue of mute servants and soldiers who were totally obedient, and always put off discussions of matters of state, he did seem to enjoy the entertainments of the England court immensely and Camilla felt drawn to the men and befriended him. When the mysterious disappearances of men and women began to attract notice, the ambassador had to move on. Before he did, he offered Camilla the chance to go with him, which she accepted out of her thirst for power. He told her the truth about himself, and Camilla begged him to share his power and immortality. The man became her companion for awhile until he was killed. During the early 1500's, Camilla was roaming around Russia where she began to attack a few small villages. She didn't take pleasure in killing children and only attacked the older ones that were her pray. When she attacked a caravan and killed about four people, she met Alexander. Camilla was so impressed by Alexander's courage and determination to defend the caravan and decided to change him into a vampire and she quickly became loyal to AIexander. Because of these careless attacks that she committed, the Volturi arrived and planned to have her executed with her mate. Since she had a powerful gift, Aro offered her to join his civilized coven, in which she accepted. Spending a few centuries with her new family, Camilla and Alexander spent a lot of time together as guards and learned how to control their thirst while drinking blood from elderly humans. They decided to leave and went on to venture around Europe as nomads. ''Breaking Dawn Camilla and her mate, AIexander are called to witness for the Volturi that the newest member of the Cullen family, Reneesme, is a immortal child. They eventually find out that the supposed immortal child is a half-human half-vampire hybrid. When Aro explains that the child poses a threat to exposing their secret to mankind, Camilla and her mate seem easily persuaded, but when another hybrid, Nahuel, describes his traits and how he has managed to stay hidden in their world, Aro declares that the child poses no threat to them after all. After the situation was cleared peacefully, Camilla and Alexander leave the field with the rest of the Volturi and witnesses. ''Rising Dawn'' A few years later, Camilla and her mate were called forth once again by the Volturi to destroy the Cullens and the British Coven that were planning to overthrow the Volturi. During the Second Confrontation, Camilla successfully killed Katerina. Physical appearance Camilla is described as being extremely beautiful, one of the "most beautifulest persons in the world" and Alexander says that she reminds her of a "true princess" and that meeting her was like "meeting a fairy tale – Snow White, in the flesh". It is also mentioned, that he is amazed by Camilla's elegance and beauty. Camilla stands at an height of about 5'2", having dark chest-lenght curly hair and a heart-shaped face. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her lips are full and her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited god-like beauty, Camilla was rather pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys and men. Her features were so beautiful that any man who saw her became mesmerized by her beauty. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality : Camilla is descriped as being narcissistic and self-centered, with no care for the world and others. She is a dignified and proud noblewoman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Seeing war as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. At times, she has been seen as being perceptive of other's thoughts. Either she seeks to torture those who cross her with this knowledge or satirizes the ones on the same side as her. Not a moment of guilt runs through her as she defeats people in her path, scoffing when she ends their encounters too quickly. While her morals teetered on the brink of insanity within the first title, Camilla's darker traits were subdued in her following appearances. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. She is proud of her beauty and she relishes praise for her looks. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Alexander during their time together. She exchanges witty repartee with Alexander, indeed she could be viewed as a quaintrelle. Powers and abilities:dependence magnetism : Main Article: Dependence Magnetism : "Camilla is very 'dependant' on her ability, if one of her enemies had their oppertunity to destroy her, they would feel completely as if their life depended on her." :: ―Entry on Camilla's ability Camilla's special talent is making others become dependant on her, and grasp the concept that their lives are dependant on her. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Alexander : Main Article: Alexander and Camilla Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Deceased Vampires Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities